


I Missed You When You Weren’t Looking

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing keys, Tumblr Prompt, corvids are cool, crowley is a magpie, sentimental Crowley, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Crowley has lost something
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Missed You When You Weren’t Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> For @davechicken ❤️

“It was just here, I swear to Somebody, UGH!” Crowley was patting his pockets (as if more than one key could ever fit in those trousers, honestly) and then flinging the couch cushions about in a bit of a frenzy when Aziraphale came into the back room with a concerned look.

“Goodness gracious, what is the matter? I could hear you by the register.” He looked closer at Crowley who had turned a bit red in the face. 

“Ah it’s nothing, angel, I just can’t find my key is all.” He looked embarrassed and anxious and as if he’d very much like to be ‘not here’ at the moment.

Aziraphale looked puzzled. “Darling, I thought you just miracled your way in and out of your flat? You certainly never need keys here.” Crowley glanced up at him looking a bit emotional. 

“Ah well, yes. Quite. These are.” He trailed off and determinedly kept his eyes away from Aziraphale. 

“Ah remember,” he cleared his throat, “remember the day of the shop opening?” 

He takes a deep breath. “You, um, you gave me a key to the shop and I” he lets his breath out in a deep sigh. “I seem to have misplaced it.” 

He looks sheepishly at Aziraphale to see a soft smile on the angels face. He looks like he’s trying not to gush over Crowley being a giant sap. Usually he’s the one being stubbornly sentimental.

“Well, I’m sure we can find it here somewhere” he says walking towards Crowley and the disaster he’s made of the sofa. Aziraphale takes his arm giving it a little squeeze. 

Crowley looks gratefully at the angel for foregoing the teasing and they both turn back to the couch. 

“Are you sure you were here when you misplaced it, my dear?” Aziraphale attempts to put the couch cushions back together.

Crowley looking pained helps with the reassembly and groans. “No I’m actually not, this is just where I noticed.” He crouches down to look under the couch and exclaims 

“Aha! Why didn’t I look under here first?” Standing up he glances at Aziraphale. “Would have saved a lot of bother. Sorry to interrupt, angel.”

Aziraphale leans in to his shoulder and says “I’m always glad for your interruptions darling. How else am I to find out how ridiculously sentimental you really are?”

Crowley rolls his eyes and scoffs but he also leans over for a kiss. Aziraphale hums into it delightedly and links their arms. He breaks it off to look at Crowley with that soft smile again. “Now how about some lunch? You’ve had an eventful morning and I find I’m in the mood for Thai.” He pulls Crowley out towards the door. 

“No need to drag me, Aziraphale.” Crowley lets himself be towed along in the angel’s wake. Listening contentedly as his angel describes the restaurant’s charms. He smiles to himself as they leave the shop, hearing the lock click behind them.


End file.
